


Coming Clean

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: December Challenge [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuckolding, Eliza POV, F/M, Femdom, mentioned Eliza/Aaron and Eliza/Laf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: It’d taken a week for Alex to bring it up. Except Eliza expected him to change his mind. To tell her that he was sorry about the bartender, or try to say that flirting was different than all but having sex in a club. To call her nasty names or cry.

  What she’d gotten instead was a request.

  Could Eliza bring the guy home next time?





	

The first time that it happened, Eliza spent the next week in a fog.

They’d been arguing about his flirting with the bartender. Something that Eliza found frustrating not only because she was there, but because Alex didn’t seem to understand that if someone was behind a counter, they were being paid to smile and put up with his nonsense.

Eliza had snapped. Asked how he would like it if she flirted with someone in front of him. Hadn’t believed him when he said it would be fine. That Alex would be completely okay with her not only flirting with whoever but having sex with them if she wanted. Even though they were married, Eliza was her own person and he had no intention of holding her back.

Determined to call his bluff, she’d set out to find a stranger in plain view. Ended up with her back pressed against the wall of the crowded club, another man’s mouth on her neck. He’d been big. Huge, really, enough so that he could balance her weight on his knee, one hand slipped down her skirt, into her panties.

Alex never strayed from his promise. Didn’t intervene or storm off. In fact, it felt like every time Eliza looked up, he was watching.

It was the first and last time she’d ever had an orgasm in a public place and she’d gone home, not sure how to feel.

It’d taken a week for Alex to bring it up. Except Eliza expected him to change his mind. To tell her that he was sorry about the bartender, or try to say that flirting was different than all but having sex in a club. To call her nasty names or cry.

What she’d gotten instead was a request.

Could Eliza bring the guy home next time?

* * *

 

These days Eliza didn’t blink an eyelash.

Not even when Hercules asked, “Are you sure you don’t want to use a condom?”

Eliza paused, looking up from where she was unbuttoning his jeans. “We’ve both been tested recently, and I’m on the pill. But if you’d prefer-”

It was more fun without the condom. One of the benefits of fucking men that she trusted, that she knew wouldn’t lie about their status. Being wrapped was the price of admission for strangers, with or without papers.

Thankfully, Hercules dropped it, leaned in to kiss her instead, and Eliza allowed him to walk her backward. To lay her out on the bed. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you.” It wasn’t her smoothest pickup line, but it was true. If anyone was going to be named after mythology, Hercules was the right man for the job. All smooth muscles and soft skin.

Besides, the comment was effective, considering it got her right where she wanted. Beneath him with her legs wrapped around his middle, fingers tangled in the sheets as he pounded into her.

Of everyone, Hercules was one of her favorites. Pretty vanilla considering he was sleeping with a married woman, but good with his hands. Controlled in his movements, with every bit of power that those muscles implied.

Always seemed concerned about leaving her when he was through. The first couple of times she’d let him talk her into a shower, or let him eat her out. But it was better this way. Though, sometimes Eliza did slip on her panties and follow him to the door for another kiss.

Some days, like today, she just laid there in the wet spot until her husband came home.

“I bet that looked beautiful on you.”

Eliza twisted her head to see the abandoned lingerie on the floor. Hercules had certainly liked it enough, kissed every bit of newly exposed skin as he unwrapped her. Maybe she’d wear it for Alex on his birthday.

Or sooner, if he was particularly good.

Eyes on her, he sat down on the corner of the bed. Not so close as to be presumptuous and she hummed, making a show of considering him. “How was today?”

“I finished the spreadsheet I’ve been working on all week.” Alex tapped his index finger before moving on to his next point. “I ate lunch. I called Angelica to see if she wanted us to watch the kids this weekend.”

All of that was nice, but it wasn’t what she was waiting for, and Eliza made no move to prompt him or deny him.

Watched as he squirmed, unused to having to volunteer the answer without being directly asked. “I edged. Three times. Once before work, once during lunch, and then once before coming inside. Just like you asked.”

It was too soon to praise him. “And were there any accidents?”

Alex shook his head. “No. I haven’t come since last time.”

Last time had been rather nice too. Hercules usually came over on Thursdays, but he’d had to stay late at the office a few weeks ago. Eliza had considered contacting one of the others, but Herc was her only regular bedmate and her next favorite, a beautiful Frenchman with a tongue that could make even God sing, wasn’t home.

So she’d offered Alex a trade. If he could get her to orgasm three times, she would allow him to come. But Eliza would only touch him if he fucked himself with a dildo. Something he’d applied himself to just as he did any of her orders.

Wonderful, wonderful time.

“Your gift? The one Burr got you. Where is it?”

Truth be told, Aaron was rather average in bed. Definitely not worth shaving her legs for, or wearing fancy lingerie. But his occasional visits were delightful for other reasons. First, there was the fact that he didn’t mind Alex watching.

Seemed to enjoy it, really. When Eliza picked him up at the bar she hadn’t even realized that Alex knew him. An old not-quite-friend from Alex’s university days. Far enough removed from Alex’s current life to not be a problem, still close enough to make Alex squirm with shame. To work that little bit harder to please them both when he was around.

Second, Aaron’s bisexuality meant that he not only didn’t mind Alex watching, he was the only one of Eliza’s bedmates that involved Alex in the process.

Sometimes even bought them gifts when he came into town. Flowers or wine for Eliza, the green jeweled plug for Alex.

It was almost cute sitting between Alex’s cheeks and Eliza sat up long enough to run a finger over it to Alex’s balls. Tapped them, amused at how aroused he was.

Propped herself up against the pillows so that she could enjoy the view. “Aren’t you going to ask me how my date was?”

Technically, Alex wasn’t supposed to ask, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t tease him for being rude. When he apologized he started to turn around and Eliza tutted. “I didn’t say you could look at me. I want to see that pretty plug, and you’re going to hold yourself open as far as you can. In fact, scootch a little closer.”

Eliza patted his foot when he was where she wanted him. Waited for him to get back in position before reaching between her legs to rub at her clit. “Hercules came over today. Do you know what makes him such an excellent fuck?”

Alex’s little head shake was barely visible, but the way the plug twitched couldn’t have been clearer. “No, Eliza. What makes him so good?”

“How strong and dominating he is.” So hands-on, too. On the occasions that he was rough enough to leave bruises, Alex liked to place his smaller hand along the marks on her hips. “He came inside of me this time. Would you like to taste him?”

This time Alex used his words and Eliza granted him permission to turn around. To lay on his belly between her legs. Once he was in position, she slid two fingers into herself so that she could offer them to Alex.

“Good boy,” Eliza murmured as he twirled his tongue around them, sucking up as much as he could. “If you keep that up, I might just let you eat me out.”

The second helping was taken as gratefully as the first. “You wish he were here, don’t you? That you could have watched him fucking me? Would you have begged for the chance to clean him off before he went?”

Alex moaned around her fingers and Eliza sighed, wiggling her hips to bring them closer to his face. “I’m afraid you’ll have to settle for sloppy seconds. Maybe next time I’ll ask him to stay.”

Out of the moment, Alex probably would draw the line there. Aaron was one thing, his friends another. But in the moment? In the moment it was a beautiful incentive.

Using the fingers that she’d just allowed him to suck clean, Eliza held herself open for Alex’s eager tongue. Sighed with pleasure as he lapped up the little that was left inside of her before focusing on her clit.

That was one thing that hadn’t changed in the past year or so. Alex had always been talented with his mouth. Eager to please, dedicated to getting her off. It was just that these days he most often applied himself after she’d been fucked, rather than when he was planning to fuck her.

Eliza wrapped one leg around his back, digging her heel in so that she could rock a little harder into him. Encouraged him to speed up, to keep going, to not stop. A constant babble that spurred him on until finally she wrapped her fingers in his hair, grinding his face into her while she squirted.

Flopped backward onto the bed, well spent. Beckoned with two fingers for him to crawl up for a kiss before rolling them so that her breasts pressed against his back, arm draped across his waist loosely. “You did well.”

Alex wiggled, burying back into her body. “Need to shower.”

Of all the times to be practical. Eliza laughed, kissed the back of his neck. “Don’t worry. I’ll kick you out of bed later to get the water warm for me.”

Maybe she’d even let him wash her hair.


End file.
